Bloodlines
by princessangelita
Summary: A strange woman seeks out Harry and gang to help hunt for the Horcruxes. But what secrets is she keeping from the Golden Trio? What are her real reasons for wanting Voldemort destroyed? HarryGinny and RonHermione. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlines**

**By Princess Angelita**

**SUMMARY: **A young woman joins up with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as they search for the Horcruxes. But is she telling the truth about why does she wants Voldemort destroyed? Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**RATING: **M for violence, sexual scenes, language.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story and any original characters.

_A/N: This fanfiction includes scenes outside England. While I will make sure the reader knows where the scene is taking place, I will write only in English dialogue. I believe this makes reading much easier for both the writer and reader. Just take note of the country in which the scene is taking place to remind yourself which language the characters _should_ be speaking in._

_**Prologue:**_

_Trencin, Slovakia_

"Quickly! Run that way!" a male voice shouted in the darkness.

"Circle around her! Now! Now!" another male voice cried.

"There she is!" a female voice shouted.

Several pairs of feet thundered through an alleyway, chasing after a tall, slim figure dressed all in black. Prostitutes and their clients moved further into the dark recesses of the filthy dirt alley, stepping between derelict, centuries-old buildings or behind heaps of garbage to get out of the way.

The black figure and her pursuers turned into another alley and another before stopping at a dead end.

"Give up now, Miss," one of the men yelled at her, drawing a gun from his policeman's trousers and aiming it at the woman.

From the depths of the pursued woman's hooded cloak, white teeth flashed in a smile.

The pursuers gaped at the woman in shock as she leaped easily from where she stood to the top of the roof next to her, a good twelve feet up. The man with the gun fired, hitting the woman on the roof in the arm.

The woman snarled and drew a wand from her pocket.

"_Obliviate!"_ she shouted.

She watched with satisfaction as the policemen gazed at each other with confused, vacant looks. The wound in her arm started to throb and sighing loudly, she turned to leave.

The woman walked on and on until she came to a grove of trees next to a river, far away from the town. Cursing loudly, she threw off her cloak and lifted her thin, white, wounded arm up to survey the hole. With a grunt, she reached slim fingers into the hole and pulled out the bullet.

She held it up to the moonlight and gazed at the blood-covered piece of metal for a moment before tossing it into the river. Her skin burned slightly as it mended itself. The woman tossed a mane of reddish brown curls and glanced up at the moon, her fingers moving up her body to finger a necklace hidden under her robes.

She smirked.

"Harry Potter . . . I am coming."

_**Chapter 1**_

_Surrey, England_

"When will you be leaving?" Vernon Dursley asked for the sixtieth time that night.

Harry Potter stifled a sigh.

"We will leave as soon as I've packed, Uncle Vernon," he said irritably.

Vernon said nothing else, merely watching Harry and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with mustache twitching. As much as he hated his nephew, he was also afraid of him. Especially this new Harry who had come back from school with a I'm-not-taking-any-crap attitude and a hard, determined look in his green eyes. Vernon glanced over at his wife, Petunia Dursley, who sat watching her sister's son with lips so tightly pressed together that she looked as if she had no lips at all.

Harry and his two friends were only there to gather Harry's things and plan their first excursion out into the unknown to search for the Horcruxes. They had decided not to make their plans at the Burrow . . . for with Bill and Fleur's wedding approaching, Mrs. Weasley was in a very uptight mood. And the thought of her youngest son's plans for accompanying Harry on his hunt just might push her over the line of sanity she was teetering so gingerly on these days.

"I think if we start with finding out who this R.A.B. bloke is," Ron was saying, "then that's a guaranteed Horcrux right there."

"Ronald, if we spend all our time searching for whoever that man was . . . and by the way, who knows whether or not it's a _man_ or a woman, then we'll lose time searching for the other Horcruxes," Hermione said irritably.

"No, Hermione, both of you are right," Harry broke in. "We need _all_ the Horcruxes, not just one or two. And that includes the one R.A.B. found."

"Yes, but how do we know for sure if that Horcrux is even still there?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "R.A.B. did say he would destroy it when he figured out how!"

Harry sighed. "I know."

Hermione brushed a strand of unruly brown hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to the boys. "The logical way of doing this is figuring out the most significant events in Voldemort's life . . . oh get a _grip_, Ron . . . and where those events occurred. From what we've learned so far, the locations of the ring and necklace and journal . . . that seems to mean he hides them in places of importance to him."

"That's true," Harry mused. "The cave where he tortured those kids . . . that must be the first time he actually really tortured someone. The journal was supposed to be sent to Hogwarts . . . yes, Ron, I know it ended up there anyway. What I mean is, Hogwarts was of extreme importance to Voldemort because that's where he learned magic. And the ring was found in his mother's old home, important because . . . those people were his family . . . as horrible and disgusting as they were."

"So we just have to figure out where these places are and search them?" Ron asked.

"That's a start, anyway," Hermione said.

"It's all we've got, at any rate," Harry sighed.

"Wouldn't the place where . . . where _he_ got Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket be considered a significant place?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue. Harry's eyes lit up and he waved a hand in front of Hermione's face to keep her from speaking.

"That's an idea," Harry said. "Why don't we make a list? And _any_ suggestions are welcome," here he gave Hermione a significant glance, "that way we can go through and prioritize what we come up with later."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione, because she leaned back in her chair with a look of utmost concentration. For half an hour the three worked on a list of possible locations for Horcruxes until there were six in all.

_The Riddle house_

_Godric's Hollow_

_The home of Hepzibah Smith_

_Borgin and Burkes_

_The Riddle cemetery_

_The Chamber of Secrets_

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked, rubbing his chin.

"I think either the Riddle cemetery or the Chamber of Secrets would be a good bet," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yes, if Voldemort made any more Horcruxes after his resurrection, then the cemetery would be considered of utmost importance to him," Harry said, nodding.

"I'd guess the Chamber of Secrets," Ron volunteered. "It's not like you got to poke around much while you were there, Harry."

Hermione looked at Ron with a smile of approval. "Yes, that would be the best place to begin," she chimed in, "and we can have a look around Hogwarts as well."

Both Ron and Harry looked at her curiously. She shrugged.

"You never know," she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Calais, France_

A pair of hazel eyes watched two sailors as they finished their inspection of the cargo ship bound for England. One of them cursed loudly and flicked his cigarette into the ocean as he noticed the ropes binding several crates together were done incorrectly.

"This was Jacques work, I know it was," he said, staring at the tangled mass of rope with a disgusted look.

"It was Jacques, Francois. Captain Bilodeau wanted him to get the experience," the other sailor said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it has to be redone, and I'm sure as hell not going to do it, Alexandre," Francois snarled, spitting onto the deck. "Get that ass of a boy over here, now."

Alexandre hurried away, returning quickly with a tall, skinny blonde boy who looked terrified at being brought to the huge, burly, black-haired Francois. Alexandre released his grip on Jacques' collar, literally dropping him onto the deck at Francois' feet. The boy cowered and lay trembling on the cold, wet deck.

"What in the name of Mary do you think you were doing with these ropes, idiot boy?" Francois growled.

"I . . . I'm sorry, sir," Jacques whispered. "I . . . I'll do it again."

"Damn right you will, and this time you'll do it right!" Francois shouted. He cuffed the boy around the head and strode off, followed by the sneering Alexandre.

Jacques struggled to untangle the ropes and retie them properly. The whole process took about ten minutes. When the ropes were done, Jacques looked them over one last time before running to get Francois. Followed closely by Alexandre, the three walked back over to the crates. Francois stared at the ropes for a long moment, then turned and slapped Jacques hard on the mouth.

"You idiot boy!" he snarled. "Wrong again!"

Jacques' eyes widened and he struggled to hold in tears as he held his bloody lip. Alexandre silently removed a bandanna from his pocket and handed it to Francois.

"Do you know what we do with idiots on this ship?" Francois asked the terrified boy.

Jacques shook his head. Alexandre grabbed him from behind, pinning his skinny arms behind his back. Francois shoved the wadded bandanna into the boy's mouth before he could make a sound and then quickly tied his hands together with a bit of rope. The two men glanced around before pushing Jacques over the edge of the ship. The splash was barely audible as the ship's engine was starting up at the exact same time.

Jacques struggled in the water, but started sinking fast. A woman with curly reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes strode forward and dove neatly into the water, swimming for the drowning boy. She pulled him out of the water and onto the dock without effort, considering the fact that as skinny as the boy was, he was still taller and heavier than she. She sat beside him and watched him splutter up the water he had swallowed.

"Th . . . thank you," Jacques stammered the moment she pulled the bandanna from his mouth. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh darling, you won't thank me for long," she whispered, her voice like the tinkling of tiny bells.

He stared at her as she leaned into him and kissed him on the mouth. Her lips traveled down to his throat. Jacques felt a puncturing pain, but could do nothing about it. He couldn't even scream as the blood was drained from his body.

_Hogwarts Castle, England_

"Thank you again for letting us come search the castle, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said to a stern, sad looking witch in green plaid robes.

"It is my pleasure, Hermione," McGonagall replied, giving her former student a slight smile. "But remember, you must be gone before the students arrive."

"We know, Professor, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the Ministry," Harry told her with a slightly angry look on his face.

"It's too bad about the new rules, though," Ron said grumpily.

"Yes but it was necessary to allow the school to reopen," McGonagall said quickly. "No new students in the castle during these times is safer, I think. At least those who have been here already know _some_ magic, maybe enough to keep them safe if we have any . . . _visitors_. And it is not as if new first year students won't get an education, Mr. Weasley. They _are_ taking their courses via home study."

"I'm glad for that," Hermione said solemnly. "At least they'll learn something. And don't forget, they have permission to come with their parents once a week to take advantage of the library!"

Ron snickered. "Only you would be glad of that, Hermione," he said, amused.

"So how many students do you think will actually return, Professor?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron.

"Less than half of the original students will be returning," McGonagall sighed. "Of those who won't be returning, about a quarter will be taking home study classes."

"That's bloody stupid!" Harry said angrily. "Hogwarts is just as safe as anywhere else!"

"I both agree and disagree with that statement, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said crisply. "But now is not the time to discuss it. The Gryffindor rooms are being cleaned, so you three will have to bunk up in Professor Flitwick's quarters. He graciously allowed you to use them while he stays at headquarters . . . as long as you will take care of them."

"We will, Professor," Hermione assured her.

"See that you do, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, ushering them into the rooms. "The password is _Wingardium Leviosa_. I'll see you three at dinner . . . and good luck in your search."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to look around the small drawing room that had been lent for their use. It was comfortable, with wood floors and thick blue rugs, a cheerily crackling fireplace, two fat blue easy chairs, and a small table. The bedroom was off limits to them, but the bathroom . . . thankfully . . . wasn't. It was made of gray marble, with blue rugs and towels everywhere, and separate rooms for the toilet, shower, bathtub, and sinks. There was also a tiny dressing area inside, which relieved Hermione immensely.

"Well, what do you say to some dinner?" Harry asked as the three rolled out their sleeping bags and arranged their belongings to their satisfaction.

"Yes, and then early tomorrow we can go down to the Chamber," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "Do you think we can even get inside?" he asked. "The entrance _was_ caved in, you know."

"There are spells to get around that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "The only problem we'll have is detecting _where_ a Horcrux is, if there is one down there, and then getting it out."

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned, and then the three went down to their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hogwarts Castle, England_

"I can't believe there's nothing down there," Harry said glumly, hiding his face in his hands.

He, Ron, and Hermione had searched the Chamber of Secrets thoroughly, an endeavor which took about three days. Hermione had insisted on searching Hogwarts thoroughly as well, especially the Slytherin common room. Ron and Harry had declined, thinking for sure that there would be nothing at Hogwarts or it would have been found already.

"Cheer up, Harry," Ron said wearily. "At least that's one place we can cross off the list."

"Yes, but how many more of the places on our list are we going to cross off?" Harry asked. "What if we cross off all of them without any luck? Then what will we do?"

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione burst in the door. She threw herself onto a chair and stared dejectedly at her hands.

"No luck, I take it," Harry said.

"None," Hermione replied irritably. "And I was so sure I'd find . . . well . . . _something_."

"I know what will cheer us all up," Ron said with a grin. "Let's go down to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink!"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried.

"What? It's not as if we're prefects any longer, Hermione!"

"I'm with Ron," Harry said, standing up. "Let's go."

_Hogsmeade, England_

A young woman walked into the Three Broomsticks and settled down at a table. The bar's owner, Madam Rosmerta, eyed the newcomer warily. There was something about the woman's supremely pale skin, something about the way her almond shaped hazel eyes flicked around the rest of the occupants of the bar, something about the way her full lips seemed to twitch as if in hunger . . . that Rosmerta didn't like. But a customer was a customer . . . and she had had stranger.

"What'll you have?" Rosmerta asked the woman.

"Firewhisky, on the rocks," the woman said with a beautiful accent that Rosmerta couldn't place. "And make it your best."

Rosmerta walked over to the bar and poured a generous amount of her best firewhisky into a glass, along with some ice. She glanced furtively at the woman, who was now drumming her slim white fingers on the table, before taking the whisky over to her.

"Here you go," Rosmerta said crisply. "Anything else?"

The woman shook her head. "None, thank you. How much?"

"Four Knuts," Rosmerta told her. The woman drew a pouch from her waist and shook out the required amount. She tossed her red-brown curls.

"Actually, there is something else," the woman said. "I would like to get a room for the night."

Rosmerta looked at her for a moment. "All right," she said, a bit hesitantly. "It's a Galleon a night, the rooms are clean and neat. Will it be just yourself?"

The woman nodded. "It will." She pulled out the bag and handed Rosmerta a Galleon. From the clinking sound in the bag, Rosmerta could tell there was a lot of money in it.

"Are you traveling somewhere?" Rosmerta ventured to ask.

The woman nodded again. "I am."

"Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am from Slovakia."

"Oh," Rosmerta said. The look on the woman's face told her that she had better not ask any more questions. "I'll leave you to your drink." She walked away quickly.

The woman watched Rosmerta's retreating back with a smile and then took a long gulp of her firewhisky. The door to the bar opened and three figures came in. Rosmerta seemed rather happy to see them. They took seats across from the woman and began chatting with Rosmerta as if they were old friends. The woman squinted as she scrutinized the boy with the dark hair. A grin spread across her face.

It was Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know my Latin is horrible. Anyone who can tell me the correct conjugation of the words, I'll love you forever. Otherwise, the words will just remain plain words._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Hogsmeade, England_

"So where do you think we should go next?" Harry asked his friends as they sipped their glasses of firewhisky.

"I think the Riddle house, then the Riddle cemetery," Ron said, taking a swig of the alcohol and smacking his lips.

Hermione looked at Ron with an expression of disgust. "That's the guess I would have made too. Ronald, will you _please_ stop smacking? Your mother would be appalled at your manners!"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, like she would be so proud that I was drinking _firewhisky_ politely. I think she'd be madder that I was drinking at all than complaining about the way I was drinking it."

Harry laughed as the two began arguing. He took a sip of his drink and scanned the room, his eyes alighting on a young woman who was staring at him intently. He was used to people staring at him, it was the downfall of being who he was, but the way this woman was looking at him made him uneasy. Harry nudged Ron, who was glaring at Hermione, and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Ron, look over in the corner, at that woman in black."

Ron did as he was told after making a face at a very red Hermione. "Blimey, Harry, she's just staring at you," he said quietly. "And I can't tell if it's a friendly or a hostile look."

Hermione glanced over to where the boys were looking and gasped a little. "Harry, do you think she could be a Death Eater?"

Harry looked a bit worried. "I'm not sure, Hermione, and that's what's bothering me."

They watched as the woman drained her glass, still keeping her eyes on Harry. Rosmerta hurried over to the woman, blocking her view of Harry, obviously asking if the woman wanted another drink. When Rosmerta moved away, the woman was twisting the thin gold chain of the necklace she wore around her fingers, and was paying no attention to Harry at all.

"What d' you reckon?" Ron asked, draining the last of his drink.

The three watched the woman for a few more minutes, but the woman ignored them. She didn't look Harry's way once. In fact, she seemed so uninterested that they wondered if they hadn't dreamed up her staring.

"If she was a Death Eater, she would have done something by now, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know . . ." Hermione said, her forehead creasing in worry. "I think we'd better ask Madam Rosmerta if we can use her fireplace to Floo back to Hogwarts. And tomorrow, we had better leave for the Riddle house."

"Yeah, better to be safe than sorry," Ron chimed in, looking a bit glassy-eyed.

"Speaking of Rosmerta . . ." Harry said, as Rosmerta approached them.

"Any more drinks, you three?" she asked with a smile.

"No thank you," Harry said. "We'd like to go now, Madam Rosmerta, but we were wondering if it would be all right if we used your fireplace to Floo back to the castle."

Rosmerta nodded. "Of course. You can't be too careful, and it's pretty dark out."

"Madam Rosmerta," Hermione began, "do you know the woman over there, sitting in the corner? The one with the black cloak and the curly hair?"

Rosmerta shook her head and looked wary. "No, dearie, I don't," she answered, lowering her voice. "She paid for some firewhisky and a room for the night out of a bag of coins that seemed pretty full. All I could get out of her was that she was from Slovakia. And you can tell she's from somewhere, her accent is pretty thick, lovely as it is."

"Slovakia?" Harry asked. "Where's that?"

"It's by Romania," Hermione told him. "It used to be part of Romania or Hungary, I think."

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"So she's staying here tonight?" Ron asked, his voice a little slurred.

"Yes, but I'm not too happy about it," Rosmerta said. "She makes me feel rather strange."

The others nodded.

"Well, will you be going now?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yes, and thank you, Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said politely.

"Of course, you three," Rosmerta said, leading them upstairs to her private fireplace.

The woman watched them go with a look of utmost amusement. "Oh my, such curiosity," she said to herself, sipping her firewhisky. "The Riddle House, I wonder where that is?" She took another sip of her drink. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. I'll find out tomorrow."

Rosmerta came down the stairs alone and walked over to the woman as she drained the last of the whisky. "Another one?" Rosmerta asked.

"No, thank you," the woman said. "I think I would like to be shown my room."

Rosmerta said nothing, but turned around and walked up another staircase that led to the rooms. The woman followed her without comment. Rosmerta opened the door to a small but very clean room with a bed, a washstand with a mirror, and a wardrobe. There was a thick, braided rug on the floor and a vase of daisies on the washstand.

"Here you are," said Rosmerta a bit curtly, turning to leave.

The woman chuckled and went in, closing the door behind her. She took out her wand and conjured up some water and soap, then took off her cloak and washed her hands and face. She Vanished the dirty water and conjured up a hairbrush, brushed her hair, and braided it quickly. After performing a cleaning spell on her cloak and robes, the woman Transfigured a nightgown out of one of the bedsheets, put it on, and looked in the mirror.

She began fingering her necklace, a very old looking gold chain with a medallion about the size of a Galleon hanging from it. Engraved onto the medallion was a coat of arms. It was blood red, with three white triangles on their side, pointed to the right, like white claws ripping through red flesh. Around the coat of arms were the words _Cruor Genetrix Aeternitas, Concrucio Genetrix Delectatio, Metus Genetrix Dicio_.

" Blood brings immortality, torture brings pleasure, fear brings power," she whispered. Then the woman smiled, kissed the medallion, and crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Hogwarts Castle, England_

"That woman was really creepy," Ron was saying as he packed a knapsack with things he'd need for the trip to the Riddle House.

"I know, but she couldn't have been a Death Eater after all, could she?" Hermione mused. "She didn't follow us or do anything to us."

"She looks pretty young to be a Death Eater," Harry put in.

"Remember Barty Crouch, Jr.?" Hermione asked darkly. "He wasn't too old when he went to Azkaban."

This memory caused the three to lapse into silence while they finished packing. A knock on the door reverberated throughout the room, and Hermione opened it to find Professor McGonagall standing outside.

"You three are leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, as soon as we're finished packing up," Harry answered. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"It was no problem at all, Potter," McGonagall said with a tight smile. "I only wish you would tell me what you are looking for."

"You know I cannot, Professor," Harry said solemnly.

"Yes, yes . . . well, be that as it may, you three know that anything you need that is within my power, I won't hesitate to give," McGonagall told him.

"Thank you," the three friends chimed.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouldered their packs. Ron and Harry shook hands with McGonagall, but Hermione paused to give her a quick hug.

"Good luck with the year, Professor," she said.

"Good luck to you as well, Miss Granger," McGonagall said a bit sadly. "I suspect we all will need it."

_London, England_

A pair of hazel eyes watched the three friends going into the Leaky Cauldron. The woman whom the eyes were attached to followed them inside at a leisurely pace. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already entering Diagon Alley as the woman made her way through the dusty bar, keeping her eyes on them.

She followed them into the almost deserted street, down towards a store called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The woman stayed outside, well hidden in the shadows, for several hours before the three came out.

"I can't believe they're closing down the store until You-Know-Who is dealt with!" Ron was saying in indignation as the three sat down in front of the boarded up ice cream store.

"Well what else can they do, Ronald?" Hermione asked irritably. "They can't make a living if no one is coming to the store! It's better . . . and safer . . . for them to store all their goods at the Burrow, run the mail-order business, and live at headquarters."

Ron sighed loudly.

"She's right, Ron," Harry said grimly. "They're thinking of what your mum will do if they're killed, remaining here just the two of them."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but his face turned a bright red and he stood up.

The woman watched intently as a red-haired young woman strode up to the three looking defiant.

"Ginny, what in bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said, tossing her mane of hair.

"Ginny . . . can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked the girl as Ron spluttered with rage.

Harry held Ginny's elbow as they walked a ways away from the other two . . . but close enough to the hazel-eyed woman for her to hear their conversation.

"I told you that I had to do this without you," Harry said quietly.

"I know you did, Harry," Ginny said, her love and longing reflecting in her brown eyes. "But I came here to tell you that I'm not going to accept what you said. I'm going with you. I love you, Harry, and I want us to spend as much time together as possible."

"Ginny, what we will be doing is dangerous!" Harry told her firmly. "I won't risk you getting killed! Do you know what that will do to me?"

"I know it's dangerous!" Ginny almost shouted. "And how can you be so selfish, Harry? What do you think it will do to me if _you_ get killed? If I hadn't been there to help you? If I had to live with the knowledge that instead of being together, fighting this together, I stayed at home like a coward?"

"I don't want you killed!" Harry shouted back.

"Don't do this to me!" Ginny cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Would your father have left your mother behind?"

"He would have kept her safe!" Harry retorted. "He wouldn't have taken her along."

"But would your mother have listened?" Ginny asked.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again quickly. "No," he conceded. "But . . ."

Ginny put a finger on his lips. "Do you believe I love you any less than your mother did your father?"

Harry looked at her with a mixture of love, exasperation, gratitude, and fear. "No," he said finally.

Ginny put her arms around him and drew Harry's mouth down for a kiss. "Then don't tell me to stay home while you fight for me," she said softly.

Harry sighed and drew her to him. "If I still tell you not to come . . ."

Ginny grinned. "Then I will follow you anyway."

"I can't win, can I, Ginny?"

"Nope."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_London, England_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, having a few drinks and arguing vociferously.

"You _aren't _coming, Ginevra!" Ron shouted for the fiftieth time.

Ginny drained the last of her butterbeer and smirked at her older brother. "Try and stop me, why don't you?"

"Harry, this is _your_ fault!" Ron spluttered angrily, turning to Harry.

Harry held up his hands in a 'what can I do?' gesture. "I can't _make_ her go back, Ron," he said quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think its great Ginny's coming too," she said airily. "At least now I won't be the only one with any sense along for the trip!"

Ginny beamed at Hermione. Ron took a long swig of his firewhisky and glowered, not wanting to contradict Hermione. Harry simply leaned back in his chair and looked amused. The four sat quietly for a few minutes longer before Ginny yawned.

"I think I'm going up to bed," she said. "Coming, Hermione?"

Harry had paid for two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, one for the girls and another for himself and Ron. Tom, the bartender, seemed so pleased to be getting some business that he practically scraped the floor with his bows as he showed them to their room.

Hermione yawned, drank the last of her mead, and stood up. "I'm for bed as well," she announced. "Good night, you two."

Harry and Ron told the girls goodnight, and Ginny leaned down to Harry for a kiss. Ron looked away pointedly, missing the slightly yearning look Hermione gave him. The two girls went up to their room, leaving the boys alone.

"I still can't believe you let her come," Ron said sullenly, raising his glass to Tom so he would come refill it.

"What choice did I have?" Harry asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "She said she'd follow us anyway. I figured it'd be better to have her in sight rather than having her traipse about alone, with who knows what and who knows who out there!"

Ron sighed. "I know, Harry. It's just that Mum's going to have kittens when she finds out where Ginny's gone!"

Harry didn't like the prospect of Mrs. Weasley's reaction either, but there was really nothing he could do other than put Ginny under physical restraint.

"Well," Ron began after taking a long sip of his whisky, "at least she'll only be going to the Riddle house with us. We'll have to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding after that, and there's no way Mum will let Ginny follow us anymore!"

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, not wanting Ron to know that he was actually happy to have Ginny with them. She was right, he reasoned. They were in love, and wanted to be together, no matter what the circumstances. And neither of them wanted to have to be put in the position of thinking about the 'what ifs' if one of them was killed. It was better to spend the time they had with each other, rather than apart.

"You know," Ron hiccoughed, "I think . . . I'm getting . . . used to this . . . stuff."

Harry stifled a snicker. "And I think you've had enough for tonight, Ron," he said, going behind Ron and helping his friend up. "Let's go up and get some sleep."

A pair of hazel eyes watched from a corner as Harry and Ron walked slowly up the stairs to their room. The young woman waited until they were out of sight before going up to Tom. "I would like a room for the night," she said. Tom grinned. "One Galleon," he crowed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would get through the next month after all. She paid him the Galleon and allowed him to show her to her room.

After he had gone, the woman took off her cloak and combed out her red-brown curls. She slid into bed and fell fast asleep . . .

"_Dorka, come here at once," a woman said, looking into the mirror. She tossed back her dark hair and studied her reflection intently._

"_My lady?" a dark-haired, dark-eyed serving woman asked, coming to her mistress' side._

"_Look at my face, Dorka," the woman ordered._

_Dorka looked down into the creamy face of her mistress. "It is true, my lady," she said with a smile._

_The woman's eyes glinted with a demented pleasure. "Tell Katarina I wish to bathe." _

_Dorka nodded and strode out of the room, curtsying deeply as a tall, beautiful woman with red-brown hair and amber eyes walked in, pulling her silk gown about her closely as if Dorka was filth she didn't want on her._

"_My Erzsebet, my beautiful one," the tall woman said with a smile._

"_Aunt Klara," Erzsebet acknowledged, still looking in the mirror. "What is it?"_

"_Your daughter wished me to convey her greetings to you," Klara said._

_Erzsebet smiled. "She is a good girl, is she not, Aunt Klara?"_

"_She is, darling," Klara told her. "And soon she will be able to participate in our amusements."_

"_That will indeed be a wonderful day," Erzsebet said with a smirk._

_The two women quieted as the muffled sounds of a young girl screaming in horror and pain resounded throughout the castle._

"_Are you getting ready for your bath, my dear?" Klara asked._

"_Yes," Erzsebet said, smiling. "I try to bathe daily."_

_They both began to laugh as the screams continued to echo around them._

The woman sat up in bed with a start. She and the bedding were covered in a cold sweat, and got her wand to perform a cleansing charm on her sheets.

"This dream . . ." the woman said, sighing and lying back down. "This dream gets more vivid every time I have it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

The Weasley house was a frenzy of excitement as people began gathering together on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The Weasley family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill . . . still with massive scarring, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra . . . Percy wasn't coming . . . were standing in front of the landing where the ceremony would be held along with Fleur, her mother, and little sister Gabrielle for some wedding photos. Hermione and Harry stood back by the house, watching with amusement as the photographer rushed back and forth, trying to arrange them all into the most attractive position.

For once, Fred and George were behaving themselves, looking rather stately in their blue suits with the gold ties that perfectly matched the bridesmaid's dresses. The other two Weasley brothers wore the same suits with the same white and pink roses pinned to their lapels. Ginny, whom Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of, looked rather irritated to be in such a frilly gown, as beautiful as the floor-length, spaghetti strap pale gold dress made her look. Gabrielle was dressed in the exact same gown, both wore matching gold sandals and had small gold tiaras in their hair. They carried small bouquets of white and pink roses, tied together with enormous pink bows edged with gold.

Mr. Weasley wore robes of navy lined with gold trim, while his wife wore a matronly looking navy gown with gold lace at the neck, sleeves, and hem. Mrs. Delacour looked stunning in her more risqué off-the-shoulder blue dress with a slit up the side and gold flowers in her hair.

Bill wore a pristine white suit with a gold tie and gold shoes, looking better than he had in weeks. Fleur, by far, was the most gorgeous. She wore a white wedding gown with a corset-style bodice, laced up the back with gold ribbons and embroidered in a fleur-de-lys pattern with thin gold thread. The skirt was made of tiered white gauze, floating out around her like a cloud and back behind her to make a train. Tiny pearls circled in gold were dotted all over the gauze. Fleur wore the goblin-made gold tiara given to her by Bill's family, and draped over it was an elbow-length gauze veil edged in gold.

"That's going to make a beautiful picture," Hermione commented with a slightly sad tone.

"She sure does . . . oh, yes, they do," Harry blundered, spilling his glass of wine on himself as he realized Hermione wasn't talking about Ginny.

Hermione giggled and drew her wand to clean the red stain off of Harry's black and white dress robes. She herself was wearing a dark blue satin floor-length gown with an empire waist and slightly puffed sleeves. The overdress of the gown was a bronze-colored lace, which looked gorgeous over the blue. There was a beautiful five-inch wide dark blue ribbon around the waist, embroidered in bronze and gold threads and edged in bronze and dark blue beads.

"You know, Hermione," Harry said hesitantly, "you look rather beautiful too."

Hermione laughed. "Not as pretty as Ginny or Fleur though?"

Harry smiled back. "I think you're just as pretty as they are."

"If only Ron thought so," Hermione said grumpily, watching Ron try and edge his way closer to Fleur.

Harry shook his head. "Ron's just a prat, you know that."

Hermione said nothing. They watched in silence as the pictures were finished and Ron came up to them.

"We're done now," he told his two friends.

"Who decided to take the pictures _before_ the actual wedding?" Hermione asked, a bit coldly.

"Fleur did," Ron told her. "She wanted the pictures done right away, in case it gets windy or rains. She wanted to look perfect."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry stifled a snicker.

"So is the ceremony going to begin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you two should take your seats," Ron said, glancing at the sullen-faced Hermione with a questioning look. "We're all going to just go ahead and stand up there, Fleur's not going to do the 'walk down the aisle' thing. We're just going to wait until everyone's in place and then begin."

Harry nodded and nudged Hermione. "Shall we go sit then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and followed Harry to a couple of chairs beside Remus Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. Ron went on up to stand beside his brother, who was talking in a low voice to the Ministry official who was to conduct the wedding. Fleur was standing next to Bill, talking to her mother and Mrs. Weasley. Hagrid waved at Harry around Lupin and Harry smiled back, then it was time for the ceremony to begin.

"We have gathered here today to witness the marriage between a witch and a wizard," the Ministry official began. "Bill Arthur Weasley, will you turn and face Fleur Helene Cecile Delacour, your intended wife, and take her right hand with yours?"

Bill did as he was asked. Fleur shot him a stunning smile which he returned in kind.

"Fleur, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Fleur said clearly, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Bill, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"With all my heart," Bill said, a tear trickling down his scarred cheek.

"Do you promise to love each other, care for each other, raise your children together, help one another through all of the good and bad life will give?"

"We do," Bill and Fleur said in unison.

"The rings, if you will," the Ministry official said to Charlie, who was best man. Charlie took the gold bands from his pocket and handed them to the man, who held them up for the guests to see.

"I cast upon these rings the bond of wedlock, the sacred state of marriage and partnership. May you, Bill, and you, Fleur, remain true to your vows throughout your lives."

He handed Fleur's ring to Bill, and Bill's ring to Fleur.

Bill slid the ring onto Fleur's slender finger. "With this ring, I consecrate my vows to you, Fleur, and bind myself to you, heart and soul."

Tears glistened in Fleur's eyes as she slid Bill's ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I consecrate my vows to you, Bill, and bind myself to you, heart and soul."

They clasped both be-ringed hands together and kissed each other deeply, then faced the official. "With the consecration of the marriage bond, I now officially name you husband and wife," he said, touching the tip of his wand to their clasped hands. A gold thread shot out of the end of the wand and circled around the newlyweds three times, then disappeared.

"May I present Bill and Fleur Weasley," the Ministry official said as the couple turned to face the audience, who began to clap ecstatically.

A young woman watching from the trees to the left of the wedding shifted in her place, wondering when the whole thing was going to be over. Deciding that it wouldn't be for a while, the woman strode away to find a place to conjure up something safe to sleep in.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

While the Weasley family and their guests celebrated the night away, a young woman twisted and turned in the tiny stone hut she had conjured up to sleep in, moaning a little as she began to dream . . .

_A man dressed in the finery of a rich English wizard rode up a dirt street into a village, followed by his fifty-man retinue, all on horseback. He watched with disgust as numerous men, women, and children, all in the filthy clothes of Muggle peasants, leaned out of their windows and came into their yards to watch him pass. The man held a jeweled pomander up to his nose to disguise the stench of unwashed bodies._

"_Ugh," he muttered under his breath. "Disgusting. Muggles and their filth." He snapped his fingers, summoning a young man to his side. "Drahomir, go into the inn and find out if it is clean. We will have to spend the night here."_

_The younger man nodded and dismounted, handing the reins of his horse to another of the men. He hurried inside the inn and came out after ten minutes had passed. _

"_My Lord, the inn seems to be clean. They have a suite of rooms for distinguished travelers such as you."_

_The older man seemed surprised. He twisted his black moustache with a slightly confused look. "Distinguished Muggles, you mean? Like whom?" _

"_There is a castle up ahead, My Lord. Castle Csejthe. Visiting Muggle dignitaries not high in rank enough to stay at the castle stay here."_

"_I see, Drahomir. It seems that Hungary isn't as barbaric as I imagined."_

"_I believe this part of the world refers to itself as Transylvania, My Lord."_

"_No matter. See to getting the room."_

"_What name should I tell them it is for, My Lord?"_

"_Use Lord Gaunt. I do not believe the name of Slytherin should be used in the hearing of such filth."_

Harry Potter woke up the next morning as naked as the day he was born. He sat up with a start, and then lay back down quickly as the throbbing headache signaling a hangover stung the inside of his head with a vengeance. He looked around, wondering how he had gotten into Ginny's room. His eyes widened as he noticed the small figure underneath the blankets beside him. The red hair showing from above the covers was definitely too long to be anyone's other than . . .

The figure moved and turned over. Ginny's sleepy face smiled at Harry in greeting. "Hello, Harry," she said happily.

Harry's jaw dropped as he noticed Ginny was naked as well. Flashes of bare, white, freckled skin glowing in the moonlight, soft pink lips moving over his body and later moaning quietly, the warmth of Ginny around his . . .

He sat up quickly, only to have his head throb painfully in response.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked with concern.

"I . . . I . . . can't believe we . . ."

Ginny laughed. "Well, it was about time. What took you so long to want to do it?"

Harry's lips opened and closed without anything other than a squeak coming out.

Ginny grinned. "Was it that good?"

Harry nodded as the full memory returned to him.

"Good, because I want more!" Ginny cried, throwing herself on top of him.

A few hours later, Ginny and Harry went downstairs for breakfast. Ron and Hermione, as well as Fred, George, and Charlie were already downstairs, wolfing down large plates of scrambled egg, toast, bacon, kippers, sausages, and fried tomatoes.

Hermione gave the two a searching, knowledgeable glance and snickered loudly. Ron and Charlie continued shoveling food in their mouths with barely a hello. Fred and George exchanged glances and then gave Harry and their sister cool, appraising looks that made Harry realize they knew what had happened and would deal with them later.

Mrs. Weasley paid no attention to them at all as they sat at the table; she was too busy reliving details of the wedding and cooking more breakfast.

"It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful," she said as she served Ginny and Harry with shining eyes. "Fleur has wonderful taste, doesn't she? And honeymooning in France . . . well . . . that will be so romantic, don't you think, dears?" She went on and on as the others ate. It wasn't until Harry had finished his third plate that her attention turned to where he had slept the night before.

"Where _did_ you sleep last night, Harry, dear?" she asked. "Ron said he didn't see you at all after the cake was cut."

Harry swallowed, not knowing what to answer. Fred and George stared at him with hard expressions. Charlie and Ron continued eating. Hermione watched with a worried look.

"He slept in my room, Mum," Ginny said quietly.

It took Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Charlie several minutes for this to sink in.

"He . . . he what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked hesitantly.

Ginny's chin rose in pride. "He slept in my room. With me, in my bed."

Fred and George were now openly glaring at Harry. Charlie's eyes widened and he stared at his sister in wonder. Ron choked on a piece of kipper, making Hermione thump him on the back. When he was done choking, he stood up quickly, banging his knees on the table.

"You did _what_, Harry?" Ron bellowed.

Harry's face turned red with shame. Ginny glared at her brother.

"So what?" she yelled. "Why shouldn't we sleep together? We love each other! He's my boyfriend, isn't he? And who knows what's going to happen after this? If we'll even be alive later on to do it?"

Ron ignored her. "How could you, Harry?" he shouted. "My own sister! I thought we were best mates!"

"Ron . . ." Harry began.

"No!" Ron yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "How _could_ you!"

Ginny stood up, her face livid with anger. "Shut up, Ron! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can tell me when and where to lose my virginity! (Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp at this.) And I'll tell you something else! You would have done the same, if you weren't so stupid! You and Hermione love each other, and she wants you, but you refuse to do anything about it. What will you do if she gets killed? Sit around and dream about what _could_ have happened instead of reliving the memories of what _did_ happen?"

Ron turned bright red and began spluttering. Mrs. Weasley stood up, her face white.

"I want everyone out of this room except Harry and Ginny," she ordered.

Charlie stood up and walked out silently. Fred and George took hold of Ron and drug him out of the room. Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring smile before leaving.

Mrs. Weasley waited until everyone was gone before sitting in front of her daughter and a red-faced Harry.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed in you two," she began. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Mrs. Weasley held up a restraining hand. "But I can say I know what you are going through." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Your father and I did the same thing when Voldemort gained power the first time. So I cannot fault you for what you have done." She looked at them seriously. "Did you use the protective spell?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who turned red. "No, Mum. We were . . . we were a bit drunk."

Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes for a moment. "You will not be able to tell if you are pregnant, Ginevra, for at least two or three weeks." Her solemn gaze turned to Harry. "And what will you do, young man, if she is pregnant?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said softly, "I love Ginny. When all this is over . . . I want to marry her . . . baby or no baby." He took Ginny's hand and kissed it. Ginny smiled at him with love shining in her eyes.

"I would be glad to truly have you as a son, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile. "But . . . I must ask this, as horrible as it sounds." She clasped her hands together tightly. "What if you . . . do not survive this? What will happen to my daughter?"

Ginny stared at her mother in anger. Harry thought for a moment and then looked Mrs. Weasley straight in the eye.

"Before I leave to search for the Horcruxes, I will make a binding agreement with you to leave all my money in Gringott's to Ginny, regardless of whether or not she is pregnant. I have thought about this before. It won't be long until Voldemort finds out my relationship with Ginny . . . he might already know we were together at Hogwarts. He will come after her . . . and the rest of you. I know he wants you all dead not only because of me and Ginny, but because of who you are. I love you Weasleys as if you were my family, and if I die, Mrs. Weasley, I want you and the rest of the family to use my money to get out of England and go somewhere that Voldemort can't find you."

Two tears fell down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. "Thank you for that, Harry," she whispered, overcome with emotion.

Ginny looked from her mother to her lover with wide eyes. "But even still, I'm going with you to look for the Horcruxes, Harry," she said.

Mrs. Weasley looked up in horror. Harry looked at Ginny with love in his eyes.

"I want you to remain here until you know whether or not you are pregnant, Ginny," he said softly. Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Harry placed a finger on her lips. "Please, hear me out. You know you can't come with me if you're expecting a baby. _Our_ baby, Ginny. You'll want to protect it, won't you?"

Ginny nodded, a tear trickling out of the corner of her eye.

"If you are not pregnant, even though I wish you would stay out of harm's way, I did promise you I wouldn't stop you from coming with me. And I will keep that promise . . . as long as you promise to keep safe if you're pregnant."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I promise."

"But . . . but you can't go with him!" Mrs. Weasley croaked, her voice hoarse with fear.

"Mum, I love him. I'll have to go," Ginny told her. "And no matter what you say, I will go."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were going to argue, but her head dropped in defeat. "I know you'll have to, darling," she said quietly. "I wouldn't expect any less from one of mine, and I would do the same for your father."

Ginny leaped up and embraced her mother, who sat crying quietly. Harry stood up and at a signal from Ginny, left the two alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Little Hangleton, England_

A pair of hazel eyes watched through the branches of a tree as the three teenagers walked up to the old, derelict Riddle house and slipped inside. A young woman dropped from the tree to the ground, wrapped her curly red-brown hair into a bun, tied it with a bit of string, and followed.

As she went into the mansion, the young woman listened carefully, trying to pinpoint the location of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were upstairs, searching through the bedrooms. The young woman smirked and leaned against the wall, waiting.

Upstairs, Hermione sat down on a dusty bed with a great sigh. "This is going to be hard," she said quietly, fingering the small stone she had infused with the spell that would make the stone glow when it was near a Horcrux.

"It's too bad you couldn't make the spell have a further reach," Harry commented, wiping the sweat from his brow to leave a streak of brown dirt.

"Yeah, Hermione, you're supposed to be the smartest witch in Hogwarts!" Ron said grumpily, surrounded by assorted useless knickknacks that he was sorting through. "It's not fair that we have to hold the damned object up to the stone in order for it to work!"

Hermione glared at him. "I suppose you'd like to try it yourself?" she snapped.

"Stop it, you two!" Harry ordered, sensing a row he didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. "Here, try this." He tossed Hermione a gold ring engraved with the letter R.

"Nothing," Hermione said sullenly, still glaring at Ron as the stone stayed stubbornly gray.

"Well that's everything in this room," Harry said with a sigh. "We may as well go through the others."

"Thank Merlin there's no attic!" Ron grumbled to himself.

"Well there are at least ten other rooms up here, plus all the downstairs and the basement," Hermione told him.

Ron sighed and followed the others into the next room.

The woman downstairs waited impatiently for several hours as the three finished searching the upstairs rooms. When she heard them coming down, she moved along to the basement to hide.

It was almost dark by the time Ron, Harry, and Hermione trudged warily down into the basement. The woman hid behind the staircase as they began searching through the few boxes left in the grimy room.

The woman watched in amusement as the three worked their way through the boxes. Suddenly, she heard a noise from upstairs. She glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see if they had heard it, but they hadn't. The woman's eyes narrowed as she heard the faint sounds of several people's footsteps coming from the upper floor. She looked at the three again, noting that they had heard nothing. _"Humans,"_ she mouthed silently, rolling her eyes. She stepped out into the faint light coming from the lantern Hermione had lit.

"Excuse me," the woman said softly, "but there are people upstairs."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped and turned to her with wands out. "Who in the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked fearfully.

"It's the woman from the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked his face carefully neutral.

The woman smiled. "If you must know, my name is Velika. But if I were you, I would be worrying more about who was upstairs than who I am."

"What do you mean, there's someone upstairs? We haven't heard anything!" Ron spat.

At that moment, the door to the basement burst open and four Death Eaters rushed down the stairs.

Velika pulled out her wand and killed the first Death Eater. Harry used the Petrificus Totalus on the next one, while Hermione Stupefied the third. The fourth Death Eater sent a curse down the stairs, hitting Hermione directly in the chest. She fell over with a scream as blood began gushing out of a deep slash across her breastbone. Ron shouted in anger and Stupefied the Death Eater before rushing over to her.

Hermione lay gasping in pain on the floor, blood pooling around her. Harry and Ron were at her side, Harry using the Episkey healing charm as quickly as he could, to no avail.

"Move aside," Velika said in irritation. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the blood, but she held up her wand to the wound anyway. _"Resarcio!"_

Harry and Ron let out their breath in relief as the wound began to mend. Hermione stopped shaking as the gash sealed itself up. Velika stood up and used her wand to nonchalantly clean the blood off her robes.

"Thank you," Hermione said shakily to Velika as Ron put his arms around her.

Velika shrugged. "It was nothing," she said. "Now as for these three Death Eaters, do you youngsters not know how to perform the Avada Kedavra?"

"Youngsters?" Ron asked. "You don't look much older than us!"

"We don't want to kill them," Harry said at the same time. "They will go to Azkaban."

Velika laughed. "The Boy-Who-Lived lets others live also?" She smirked. "Very amusing." She walked over to the Death Eaters and began pulling off their masks.

"How old are you?" Ron persisted.

Velika looked up at him with an amused look. "Older than you, and that's all you need to know."

"I know that one," Hermione said quietly, pointing to a young Death Eater with black hair. "That's Parkinson's older brother."

"They should be dead," Velika said irritably. She raised her wand.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "We'll tell Moody that we have them here."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Velika asked with interest. "The Auror?"

Harry nodded. Velika shrugged. "As you wish," she said airily.

"You never told us what you were doing here," Harry said accusingly.

"I am doing the same thing you are," Velika answered with a grin. "Looking for Horcruxes."

"You know about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked her with a suspicious look.

"It is only obvious that was the way Lord Voldemort returned," Velika said with raised eyebrows.

"You said his name!" Ron cried.

Velika laughed. "Why shouldn't I? Is that not what he is called?"

"You are a witch and you aren't afraid to say his name?" Hermione asked with a hint of admiration in her tone.

Velika looked at her in amusement. "Unless saying his name is a charm to bring him in front of you to destroy you instantly, why wouldn't you call him Voldemort?"

"See, Ron!" Hermione said, giving him a little shove.

"So you are here to look for and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Harry asked Velika with a look that suggested he didn't quite believe her.

"That's what I'm doing."

"Then why have you been following us?"

Velika smiled. "Because I wanted to find out more about you, with the intent on finding out if we could work together."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other.

"You want to search for the Horcruxes along with us?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because you're the Chosen One, aren't you?" Velika asked irritably. "Because you and I are probably the only ones searching for the Horcruxes. And I figure that we can help each other along the way." She looked at their wary faces and smiled. "Why don't we all go upstairs, have some sandwiches and tea, and you can decide. I don't _have_ to go along with you, you know. I can always go alone."

She began walking up the stairs. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up and followed.

"I don't trust her," Ron said quietly.

"I don't either, Ron, but let's go on up anyway and decide later," Harry said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

"I still don't know why we brought her here."

"Because I want to know more about her, Ron," Harry said as the two walked down the stairs to the Weasley's kitchen. "I don't want her about on her own, not knowing what she's doing."

They entered the kitchen and saw Velika sitting at the table, being interrogated by Mrs. Weasley, who was cooking breakfast.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Velika."

"What is your surname?"

"Nadasdy."

"Very odd. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Hungary but was raised in Slovakia."

"How old are you?"

"Isn't that a rude question to ask a girl?"

"Don't be silly, dear. How old are you?"

Velika was silent for several moments before answering. "Nineteen."

"So young!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Before she could ask another question, Harry and Ron came noisily into the room and took their seats at the table. Moments later, Hermione and Ginny came in. Ginny gave Harry a big kiss before sitting down across from Velika.

"So when are we leaving?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned a bit pale and the spoon stirring the porridge mixed it faster. Harry sighed. He had hoped that Ginny was pregnant so she would have to stay behind, but as she wasn't, she was coming along with them. They were going back to the Riddle house to search the cemetery, as they had been chased off before by Muggle policemen. Velika had offered to perform a curse that would confuse the Muggles into leaving, but Harry decided against it. He felt bad about casting spells on unsuspecting Muggles. His decision, however, was most certainly not shared by Velika and Ron, and even Hermione thought the occasion might just merit some use of magic on Muggles.

"Harry, I asked you a question!" Ginny said irritably, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ginny, we're leaving tomorrow morning. I want to give the policemen enough time to clear out before going back."

"That's a good idea, Harry," Hermione put in. "We should also have a plan as to where to search first."

"That's easy enough," Velika said, taking a sip of her coffee. "There is the grave of Tom Riddle, Junior and the joint tomb of Tom Riddle, Senior and his wife. If there is a Horcrux at the Riddle house, that's where they'll be."

Ron watched Velika as she took another sip of coffee. "You know, I haven't seen you eat since we've met!" he commented as he shoveled a large bite of porridge into his mouth.

"Neither have I," Hermione said with a suspicious glance at Velika.

Velika made a face. "First of all, I don't eat much, and second of all, Ron, watching you eat makes me lose what little appetite I do have."

Ginny snickered into her own porridge. Hermione smirked at Ron. Harry dropped his spoon to hide his grin. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"She's right, Ronald, you eat like you were never raised to have any manners whatsoever!" Mrs. Weasley said irritably. She looked over at Velika. "I did try and teach him manners, you know, but somehow the lessons just never sunk in."

Velika laughed. "That much is obvious, Mrs. Weasley."

The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch, with Harry and Ron on one team and Ginny and Charlie, who was still staying at the Burrow, on the other. Velika sat in the shade of a tree reading a book in Hungarian, while Hermione sat on the grass reading a fat, aging book called _Dark Creatures and Half Breeds: A Complete Guide for the Wary Traveler. _

That night, Velika had another dream.

_Velika was looking up at something hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't make out exactly what it was, her vision was so hazy. She felt euphoric, light, and beautiful. Looking again at the dangling object, it seemed to her as if it was a girl . . . a girl with long, beautiful blonde hair, hanging upside down from a rafter. The girl's throat looked as if it had been slashed open._

"_My lady?" someone said behind her. She turned. It was Dorka. _

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_My lady Countess, there is a stranger here asking admittance," Dorka said. "A man claiming to be a great lord from England."_

"_What does he want?"_

"_To pay his respects, my lady."_

"_A great lord, you say? What is his name?"_

"_He says Lord Salazar Gaunt, my lady."_

_Velika turned and surveyed herself in a mirror. She was surprised to see she was in the body of someone else . . . the woman she had dreamed about before. Her dark hair was swept up into the elaborate style of the period. Her face was creamy white and oval shaped, with a long nose and pointed chin. Her hazel eyes sparkled. _

"_Tell him I will meet with him in a few moments," Velika said._

_Dorka curtsied and hurried downstairs. Velika smiled and took a sip of something metallic tasting from a jeweled goblet. She was surprised to realize it was blood. She smirked at her reflection and went to meet her guests._

_She went into the Great Hall and immediately saw Lord Gaunt. She recognized him by the rich fabric and perfect cut of his clothing. Strange clothing . . . black velvet robes covered with a green velvet cape edged with sable. As she neared him, she noticed the strangely shaped silver brooch at his throat, holding on the cape. It was a serpent, shaped like an S, with emerald eyes and tiny engraved scales over its body. _

_Lord Gaunt was handsome, she noticed. Tall and muscular, with long black hair and intense black eyes . . . the man seemed like a god almost. Velika found herself intensely attracted to him. She raised a hand for him to kiss and a younger boy moved up to translate._

"_My lady Countess, you are more beautiful than the rumors give out," Lord Gaunt told her. _

"_I thank you, Lord Gaunt," Velika said with a winning smile. _

_Behind them, the gentleman usher announced the arrival of another woman._

"_May I announce the Countess Klara Bathory."_

_Klara walked up to Velika with a tight smile. "My dear Erzsebet," she asked, "will you introduce me to your guest." _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Little Hangleton, England_

"There is no one in the house."

"How do you know? You can't see in there!"

Velika rolled her eyes and glared at Hermione. "I know there is no one in the house because I don't hear anyone in there," she said. "But you are welcome to check, if you wish."

Hermione glared back at Velika, her hands on her hips. "How can you possibly hear that far away? There are so many things I've noticed about you that just don't add up . . ."

"Hermione, that's enough," Harry said irritably.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny put in, "we aren't here to go in the house anyway, it's the graveyard we want."

Hermione let out a huff and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine." Velika smirked at her, tossing her red-brown curls behind her shoulders.

"We should split up," Harry said musingly, "we'll cover more ground that way and be through quicker."

"Good idea," Ron said, grinning at Hermione.

"I'll go with Ginny," Harry continued, "and you three can go together."

Ron's face fell. Velika shook her head. "No, I can go by myself." She shot Hermione a look of loathing. "I think it would be better that way anyhow." Ron brightened at this. "I'll take the parent's tomb," Velika said, walking off.

"We'll take Tom Riddle's grave," Ginny said, pulling Harry away.

Ron and Hermione were left alone. "Why do you have to act that way towards Velika?" Ron asked. "She is trying to help, you know. And we need everyone we can get on our side."

"There's something I just don't trust about her," Hermione said. "Something that's just not quite right."

"Like what? I don't notice anything!"

"The way she leaves for a few hours every night on a 'walk'," Hermione said thoughtfully. "The way she heard the Death Eaters upstairs in the Riddle house when we couldn't. Even now, she said she couldn't hear anyone there, and we're not even close to the house! And not just that! It's the way she walks . . ."

Ron snickered. "The way she walks?"

Hermione glared at him. "Never mind. Let's go check around the rest of the graveyard. Maybe we can find something in the other graves."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were using their wands to dig up the grave of Tom Riddle, Senior.

"This is disgusting," Ginny pointed out as the coffin finally showed through the dirt.

"It is, but it's necessary," Harry said as he levitated the coffin onto solid ground. "Hold your nose."

Ginny's eyes widened at the stench as the coffin was opened. As the decomposing body of Tom Riddle appeared, she turned away to retch onto the pile of dirt beside her. Harry looked at her with sympathy and grimaced as he looked into the coffin. He used his wand to lift up the body to check underneath, even going so far as to lay the body on the ground to give the coffin a more thorough inspection. There was nothing there that might possibly be a Horcrux.

"Damn," Harry sighed, putting the body back into the coffin. Ginny had recovered sufficiently to help put the coffin back into the ground and cover it up again.

"Harry," she began, "could the grave marker be a Horcrux?"

His eyes widened with hope. "It couldn't hurt to try." He called Hermione and Ron over. Hermione took out her Horcrux-finding rock and placed it close to the stone marker. Nothing happened.

"I don't even have to ask if you two found anything, do I?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "Nope, sorry mate," Ron answered.

"Well, I found a Horcrux, if anyone is interested," Velika said, walking up behind them.

The others gaped at her.

"What do you mean, you found a Horcrux? How would you know if you did?" Hermione asked spitefully.

Velika smirked and held out a heavy gold pocket watch with the initials E.T.R. engraved on the front. "This was in the grave of Edward Thomas Riddle, Tom Riddle's father. It's a Horcrux. I can tell, _Hermione_, because I can sense the soul trapped inside."

Harry took the watch from Velika and stared at it. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Harry, there's no way she could tell if it is or not," Hermione snapped, pulling out the Horcrux rock. "I bet it isn't one . . ."

Her words were cut off by the rock glowing a bright blue.

"Merlin, it _is_ a Horcrux!" Ron gasped.

"I told you so," Velika said, smirking at Hermione who glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny said, looking around the graveyard with her wand drawn. "I don't think it's very smart to stand around here holding this."

"I agree," Harry said. "Back to the Burrow?"

The others nodded and in a few seconds they Disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

"So how do we destroy it?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I have no clue," Harry answered, looking nervous. "Dumbledore didn't tell me that."

Velika rolled her eyes. "Wow, it really is a good thing I am here, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione snarled.

"It's simple, really," Velika said sneeringly. "You remove the soul from the watch and use the Avada Kedavra to kill the soul before it can enter another's body."

"Oh really!" Hermione cried. "And just how do we remove the soul?"

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry said irritably. "Velika, where did you learn to do this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I've destroyed a Horcrux before."

"Who's Horcrux?" Ron asked. "People other than You-Know-Who make Horcruxes?"

"Of course they do, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "The spell wasn't invented by Voldemort!"

"So who's Horcrux did you destroy, Velika?" Ginny asked with interest.

Velika let out a little sigh. "It's not anyone's business, really. But I'll tell you. I destroyed the Horcrux of one of my ancestors. And no, I will not tell you her name."

Hermione glared at Velika with arms crossed. "I knew there was something evil about you!"

"Hermione!" Harry cried.

Velika snickered. "Oh yes, I am just a horrible person. An ancestor from over five hundred years ago makes a Horcrux and I'm terrible because I'm her descendant. Never mind that I destroyed it."

"You're being unfair, Hermione!" Ginny said accusingly.

Hermione turned red but held her ground. "There's _something _about you that just doesn't make sense," she told Velika with narrowed eyes. "And I'm going to find out what it is if it kills me!" With that she turned and hurried up the stairs.

The others watched her go in amazement.

Velika watched Hermione disappear up the stairs and her lip curled into a smirk. "It just might," she said under her breath.

"Well, Velika, how should we go about destroying this?" Harry asked after a few moments. "I don't want this here any longer than it has to be."

"I can destroy it," Velika answered, "but I need someone here to guard against the bit of soul going into _my_ body and also to cast the Avada Kedavra."

"I'll do it," Harry said quickly.

"I thought you would," Velika said. "The others have to go out, though. It's dangerous for more than one person to be in the room."

Ron looked as if he was about to protest, but Ginny took his arm. "Come on," she said, tugging him up the stairs. "I'll make sure Hermione and Mum don't come down and get in the way," she called from the landing.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"We place the Horcrux in the center of the room and I'll cast the spell bringing out the soul," Velika explained. "Now, the soul will come out of the Horcrux and hover above it for several seconds. A gold orb will come out of me and go towards the soul, capture the magic I am using to hold it there, and bring it back to me. Do not cast the Avada Kedavra until the orb is absorbed back into my body. Understand?"

"Why do you need to recapture your magic?" Harry asked, confused. "That doesn't make any sense. You don't have to do it with other spells."

Velika smiled. "This isn't an ordinary spell now, is it?"

Harry nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

"Are you ready, then?"

"Sure, just let me lay it here."

Velika drew her wand. "Stand back."

Harry did as he was told and drew his wand.

"_Abrumpo Anima!"_ Velika cried.

The watch began to shake and a silver orb rose up slowly into the air.

"_Abducto Vis!" _Velika cried. A small gold orb flew from her chest over to the silver one and engulfed it completely. A few seconds later, the gold orb flew back to Velika, leaving the silver orb looking gray and dull. A silver-grey light brightened around the room.

Harry hesitated, staring at the wildly excited and somehow evil look on Velika's face. Suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to do and pointed his wand at the now gray orb.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted.

A green light surrounded the orb and it disappeared. Harry looked at Velika once again but her expression was normal. Shrugging and attributing the look to the strange light, Harry went to pick up the watch. "Let's go tell the others," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've started school and writing for pleasure must now come after writing for classes . . . and I do have a full load. So bear with me if this isn't updated as often as you . . . and I . . . would like. Thanks!_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

"So where do we go next?" Ginny asked, looking around at the others sitting at the table.

"Should we look for Horcruxes we are pretty sure exist or those we aren't sure exist?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Velika asked curiously.

Hermione smirked. "He means that we're pretty sure Voldemort made Horcruxes out of Helga Hufflepuff's cup and something of Rowena Ravenclaw's. We aren't sure if he's made others since he has returned to his body."

"What is your logic for thinking he made his Horcruxes out of these items?" Velika queried.

Harry explained everything Dumbledore had told him about the Horcruxes and everything he had seen from the Pensieve. "That's all we've been going by," he finished.

Velika raised an eyebrow. "Then it would seem the best place to go would be the Smith home," she said.

"But I don't think it would be likely we'll find the cup there. If it was something Smith's family was looking for, there's no way Voldemort would have put it back in the house!" Hermione snapped.

Velika smiled sweetly at Hermione. "Either you hate me so much you spit out whatever contradiction you think of first, Hermione, or you aren't as smart as you like people to think." Hermione bristled and was about to retort when Velika waved a graceful hand. "Think of Voldemort, and what he is like. One, he places Horcruxes in places significant to him. There was a Horcrux in the Gaunt house, where he met his mother's family. There was a Horcrux in the Riddle house, where he killed his father's family. The cave where, it seems to me, he learned he could torture people with magic also held a Horcrux. I believe he would consider the home in which he acquired two magically and historically powerful artifacts a place of significance. Two, Voldemort likes to prove he is more powerful and clever than any other wizard. Putting the cup where no one would believe it would be, yet at the same time where people would expect it to be, fulfills one requirement. His power would be proven by the fact that even if one did know, in his eyes, you would never be able to gain access to it."

Hermione's face turned beet red. The others looked thoughtful. "I understand," Harry said slowly. "It makes total sense. You have to admit that, Hermione."

"Yes, and if the cup isn't there, another Horcrux might be," Velika said, picking at her cuticles. "We should really take dear Hermione's comment into consideration. I could be wrong, you know." She looked up and smirked at Hermione, whose face by now looked like badly mixed vanilla-and-boysenberry ice cream.

"Then it's settled," Harry told the group. "We go to the Smith house. We'll start off tomorrow, after we've gotten a good rest."

Hermione snorted and stood up quickly, knocking over her chair. Without bothering to pick it up, she stormed off upstairs. Ron rolled his eyes and righted the chair, then turned to follow her. Harry put his arm around Ginny and looked over at Velika.

"Don't mind Hermione, she's just really jumpy lately," he said.

Velika smiled. "She doesn't bother me," she answered. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Harry and Ginny said their goodnights and went up to bed. Velika chewed on her bottom lip until she was sure they were gone, and then slipped out the front door. She raced across the meadow and into the village. A young man came out of one of the houses and began to walk down the moonlit street. Velika's eyes flashed as she followed.

The next morning, the twins came over for a visit and to have a good home cooked breakfast. The others were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating porridge, toast, and jam as fast as Mrs. Weasley could cook it.

"We walked through the village today," Fred said conversationally as he sat at the table.

"Really, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah. There was a group of people surrounding the wooded area behind the pub," George said, taking a huge bite of toast liberally spread with blackberry jam. "We saw the please-men coming out of the woods carrying something under a white sheet."

"That's strange," Mrs. Weasley commented, looking more interested. "What was it?"

Fred looked sober. "I asked one of the villagers, and she said that a body had been found in the woods that morning," he said slowly. "A young man, drained of blood, but there wasn't any blood anywhere around where the body was found."

Mrs. Weasley turned to stare in shock. "Drained of blood?" she asked sharply. "Do you mean . . ."

"I'm sure Dad will know," George said. "We can ask him when he gets home if he thinks it was a vampire."

"There haven't been vampires around this area for a thousand years!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Now I'll have to put more wards up around the house! And that poor man's family! Never to know what really happened!" She clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and went back to stirring the porridge.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been swamped with homework, as well as with a sick two year old and the tiredness of the last few months of pregnancy. As soon as my law class ends in the middle of October, I hope to be quicker in updating._

_**Chapter 14**_

_London, England_

"I am sorry, sirs and misses," the old, wrinkled house-elf said to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Velika as they stood on the threshold of what had once been Hepzibah Smith's home, "but I can't let you in. Master is ill." The elf kept his wary, terrified gaze on Velika as he spoke.

"But we need to speak with him," Hermione told the elf, her tone kind.

Velika rolled her eyes. "I could always curse him," she whispered into Harry's ear. He shook his head vehemently. Velika rolled her eyes again and glared down at the elf, who was visibly trembling.

"Please let us talk to Mr. Smith," Ginny begged.

"No!" the elf cried, hiding behind the door and peeking out at them. "I mustn't let you in! We don't allow that kind here!" His eyes widened as Velika sneered at him.

Hermione looked from the elf to Velika suspiciously. "What kind?" she asked.

"This is a waste of time," Velika said. "We should go." She turned to leave, with Ron and Ginny following.

"What do you mean, you don't allow that kind?" Hermione asked the elf again, but was answered by a slamming door. She sighed, glaring at Velika's retreating back, and leaned into Harry. "What do you suppose he meant? He was looking at Velika."

Harry shrugged, more upset about not being allowed into the house than about what an elf thought of Velika. "How do you think we can get in now? That house has got to have a hundred wards at least?"

Hermione sniffed, annoyed that he was ignoring her question. "I don't know, Harry. Let's just go to the Leaky Cauldron and figure this out."

Velika, Ginny, and Ron were already seated when they arrived. Ron was arguing with Ginny about her choice of drink, while Velika looked on with an amused expression. "Leave her alone, Ron," Velika said as Ron forcibly tried to take Ginny's firewhisky out of her hand.

"She's just a kid!" Ron argued, his hand still gripped firmly on Ginny's wrist.

"She's a woman, Ron, one who is out fighting Voldemort the same as you," Velika said calmly, sipping her own whisky. "So let her be."

Ron reluctantly let go of Ginny and took a gulp of his whisky, slopping a bit down his front. "Thanks Velika," Ginny said, smiling at Ron sweetly.

"No problem," Velika answered, holding Hermione's narrow eyed gaze as she took a seat next to Ron.

"So what're we going to do?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"If the old man is ill, you can always wait until he's dead," Velika said. The others stared at her in surprise. "I'm only joking," she laughed. "Seriously, I think we just need to figure out what kind of wards there are and neutralize them. It won't be that hard."

"It will be _very_ hard!" Ron cried. "You can't just neutralize someone's wards."

"Do they teach you nothing at this Hogwarts?" Velika asked, shaking her head.

"Neutralizing wards is a feat only the darkest of Dark wizards are capable," Hermione said. "Not even Voldemort would take the time and energy needed to perform that kind of magic, especially if the wards are from generation after generation of those in the same bloodline."

Velika laughed. "If you insist," she said.

Harry looked from his friend to Velika with a furrowed brow. "Are you saying that you can neutralize the wards?" he asked.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"What?" he asked. "We've got to get in there!"

"I can make the attempt," Velika told him, taking another sip of her drink. "If Miss Knowledgeable Goody-goody over there will _allow_ me to."

Hermione glared at her and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it. "If what Hermione says is right," he said, "and Dark wizards are the only ones who can do this . . ."

"I know what you want to ask," Velika said. "Does it make sense to you, that if I were a follower of Voldemort, I would be here destroying his Horcruxes? If I were a Death Eater, Harry, believe me, you would all be dead by now." The casual way she said the last part sent chills down the other's spines.

"That's true," Ginny said quickly. "Why would she be helping us if she was a Death Eater? And if she was just a Dark witch who wanted to join, I don't think she'd be helping us."

Harry nodded. "Yes. But how do you know how to neutralize wards?"

"I learned from a family member," Velika said stiffly.

"A Dark family member, I'll bet," Hermione sniffed.

Velika drained her glass. "You are correct."

The others stared at her. "So . . ." Harry began.

"Do you not know anyone who was a member of a family who were all Dark wizards and witches?" Velika asked.

Harry nodded, thinking of Sirius. "I do."

"Then what is your problem?" was Velika's next query.

"I don't have one, I just . . ." Harry began.

"Then drop it," Velika snarled. "I am on your side so long as you wish to pursue Voldemort's Horcruxes. Let that be all you need to know. Now I am going to bed." Tossing her mane of curly red-brown hair, Velika stood up and walked upstairs without another word.

"_Countess," said Lord Gaunt, "your beauty dazzles me."_

_Erzsebet smiled. "And you, Lord Gaunt, are rather handsome yourself. Are all Englishmen as good-looking as you?"_

"_No, my lady. I am the most handsome."_

_The two began to laugh. When the laughter had subsided, the Countess looked up into his eyes._

"_What is your family like?" she asked, leaning her chin on a graceful white hand._

"_I am the descendant of a noble personage," Lord Gaunt said proudly. "He was one of the founders of a school in England, for . . . special children. He left his descendants with a noble name and a rich inheritance."_

_Erzsebet's eyes widened slowly. "By special, do you mean . . . they practice magic?" she asked. _

_Lord Gaunt stared at her in surprise. "Why do you ask?"_

_She laughed. "What sort of wand do you carry, Lord Gaunt? Mine is willow, with a vela hair core."_

"_You . . . you are a witch?" he asked incredulously. _

_She nodded. "I am. Very few in my family are, though. We are noblemen, Lord Gaunt, and have servants to perform every wish. Why should I ever use magic?" She laughed cruelly. "I find it more fun to own Muggles and force them to do my bidding!" _

_Lord Gaunt stared at her with desire. "My lady, it is too bad you are already wed," he said, his eyes shining with cruel humor. "I think we would have made an excellent match."_

_Erzsebet smiled and touched his hand. "My lord, whatever makes you think having a husband would prevent me from having what I want?"_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out! I've been drowning in homework, plus my daughter is two years old . . . if any of you have kids you KNOW what I'm dealing with . . . and I'm finally in my last trimester with my pregnancy. And I've moved into a new house! So yes, I've been busy. But now that things have calmed down somewhat, I should be able to update more often. Sorry for the wait!_

_**Chapter 15**_

_London, England_

Velika smirked at Hermione as she dropped gracefully to the floor into a cross legged position. "The wards," she said, "are down. Not only that, but there is no one in the house."

"What do you mean, no one in the house?" Hermione snapped.

"Mr. Smith got worse and was taken to St. Mungo's," Velika said, her tone totally unconcerned. "From the information I gathered, he will be there for quite some time. He had only the one house elf, who has gone with him."

"He wouldn't have gotten worse because of _you_, Velika, would he?" asked Hermione scathingly.

Velika laughed. "No. Although I admit, I would have killed him if you wouldn't have been so squeamish about it."

Ron and Harry gaped at her. "What . . . an innocent . . ." Harry began.

Velika shrugged. "One death to prevent the deaths of many," she said coldly. "The sooner we get Voldemort's Horcruxes, the sooner he can be defeated. How many others must die, for the life of one old man already at death's door?"

Ginny nodded. "I agree, as harsh as it seems," she said.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Ginny asked. "She's right! Voldemort has killed so many, and will kill so many more. It's a hard thing to think about, Hermione, but we have to think of what is best for everyone, not just one. Would any of you sacrifice your own life if that was what it took to destroy Voldemort forever? I would!" Her face blazed with fervor. "It is what Dumbledore would have done."

Harry stared at his girlfriend with a look of understanding. Ron's jaw dropped in awe. Hermione simply looked angry. "That's all very well and good, Ginny," Hermione said, "but the only difference is that Mr. Smith wouldn't have the choice to make that sacrifice, would he? We'd be making it for him."

"You are all forgetting the fact that we don't have to make that choice at all," Velika put in. "Smith is ill and in St. Mungo's through no fault of our own. He doesn't have to die for our 'cause', as Ginny would put it." She smiled at Ginny, who smiled back. "Therefore this whole conversation is pointless."

"I agree with that," Harry said. "What we should be talking about is a plan on going into the house."

"That's easily done," said Velika. "We just walk in. Although I think it would be best if we used the Disillusionment Charm on ourselves so no one can see us."

"When should we go?" Ginny asked, stretching.

"What about now?" Harry asked.

The others, except Hermione, nodded. Hermione merely looked sullen. "That's fine. But when we come back, I'm going to find out why Mr. Smith is in the hospital."

Velika lowered her head so Hermione couldn't see the look of hatred on her face.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this, Hermione," Harry said slowly.

Hermione stared at him with shock. "Tired of what?"

"Of your constant bickering with Velika," he answered. "We are all on the same side. I would really appreciate it if you would just stop haranguing her. It's getting annoying and interferes with what we should be paying attention to."

Hermione's mouth opened into a perfect O. "Harry . . ." she began.

He stood up, looking at her with a look of coldness she had never seen directed towards her before. "It ends now, Hermione," he said, then looked contrite. "Please."

Hermione looked from Harry to a smirking Velika, from an amazed Ron to Ginny, who was nodding in agreement. "Fine," she snapped. "Then let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: My daughter was born Dec. 11th (finally), and I am on break from school so I will be able to update more often. Sorry this took so long to get out._

_**Chapter 16**_

_London, England_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Velika stood inside the front room of the Smith home and surveyed their surroundings. Harry couldn't help but think about how different the house looked from when Hepzibah Smith had been the owner. In her time, the furniture had been frilly and pink and the room had been extremely cluttered. Now the furniture was yellow dragon leather and looked very old fashioned. The room was so neat it was almost scary.

"What now?" Ginny asked.

"Each of us can take a room and search," Velika said. "It will be quicker that way. Just remember, I was unable to take away the wards surrounding objects in the house. If you find anything you think may be a Horcrux, call me and I can see it I can remove them then."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded. Hermione mumbled something under her breath and strode off into what looked like a bedroom.

"I'll take this room," Ginny said.

"I'll begin down in the cellar," Velika said, walking away.

Ron shrugged and headed into the kitchen. "Figures," Ginny laughed, drawing her wand.

Harry smiled. "Do you think I was too hard on Hermione, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. She has to remember that we're trying to destroy the most powerful Dark wizard in history," she said slowly. "She shouldn't push away Velika's help. We need her."

"She is the most powerful witch I've ever seen," Harry said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know. McGonagall's pretty powerful," Ginny said thoughtfully as she surveyed a bookcase. "I think Velika just seems that way because she can use magic we've never seen before."

"Do you think it's Dark magic?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure it is," Ginny answered. "Especially since her family were probably Dark wizards. But we can't afford to lose her because of it. She's not using it for Dark purposes."

"Why do you think her family were all Dark wizards?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Remember when Hermione was attacking Velika about neutralizing the wards? Velika asked her if she knew anyone who came from a family of Dark wizards but weren't Dark wizards themselves. She was talking about herself, Harry."

Harry turned pale. "I didn't realize that. I just thought she meant that one of her family members was a Dark wizard."

"Sirius came from a family of Dark wizards, Harry," Ginny said gently.

Before Harry could reply, Ron came back into the room with an excited expression. "I think I found something," he told them.

Ginny and Harry followed Ron into the kitchen, where he pointed to a small cabinet. "This opens up," he said, showing them shelves full of small, dingy-looking spice bottles, "but nothing will come out of it." He tugged on a bottle of Mrs. Pepperpot's Wizard Peppercorns, but it wouldn't budge.

"Weird," Ginny said, trying to pull it out herself.

Velika sauntered in, her eyebrow raised. "What did you find?" she asked.

"How did you know . . ." Ron began, but Velika waved him away.

"This is interesting," she said. "Can you feel the magic guarding this place?" The others shook their heads. "That power will come to you with time and experience," Velika said, studying the cabinet. "Everyone stand back."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to try and neutralize the wards. If I can't, we'll have to figure out how to get in with our brains," Velika answered, drawing her wand. _"Eradico!"_ Velika's body glowed with a silvery light which moved away from her body to surround the cabinet. Ron, Ginny, and Harry watched as the light turned black, then faded away completely.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

Velika frowned. "No."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_London, England_

Velika stood back to survey the cabinet, one hand moving to twist one of her red-brown curls around her thin finger. "This will be a bit difficult," she said finally.

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked. "When Dumbledore and I went to the cave where one of the Horcruxes was _supposed_ to be, it wouldn't open without a blood offering."

Velika looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? That may be what is required here as well. What kind of blood offering was it?"

"Just some blood," Harry replied, squinting at the cabinet. He turned around as Hermione came in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ron found this cabinet," Ginny answered, "that may contain a Horcrux."

Hermione sniffed and bent over to look at the cabinet. "It has really strong magical vibes," she said slowly. The others glanced at each other.

"At least one of you can recognize when something has known magic," Velika said with a slight nod at Hermione, who stiffened a bit. She glanced from Ron to Harry, as if she wanted to confirm Velika hadn't said something degrading. "What do you think about this, Hermione?" Velika asked.

Hermione stood up straight. "I think these spice bottles are more than what they seem," she said finally.

Velika nodded. "That is a possibility." She leaned down and touched one of the bottles, then opened the lid and smelled it. Immediately, she made a face and jumped back.

"What is it?" Ginny cried.

"Very concentrated essence of belladonna," Velika said, opening another bottle and leaning down to sniff it. "And this is powdered asphodel."

"It sounds like the makings of a poison," Hermione commented.

"I think that's exactly what it is. One must make the poison and probably drink it before the cabinet will open," Velika answered.

Hermione bent down and began opening bottles. "These are all the makings for the Blood-Boiling Poison," she said with a shudder.

Velika sighed. "I never was too good at potion making."

"I am," Hermione said. "I'll make it. But which of us will drink it?"

"Wait a minute!" Ron cried. "How can you be sure this is how we are supposed to open the cabinet?"

"It's quite obvious, now that I think about it," Velika explained. "Voldemort wants someone to take the poison, simply so they can enter the cabinet. But the person would never be able to take what is inside because the poison would kill them before they could reach it."

"Then what is the point of having the poison there in the first place?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I think Voldemort has some sort of ward present that will alert him when the object is taken," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That way, he can come see who was powerful enough to get through. The Blood-Boiling Potion is a difficult potion to make."

"And you think you can do it, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have been studying poisons, their effects, and antidotes since Ron was poisoned," she said, blushing slightly. "I memorized how to make them in case . . . in case it was needed." Ron turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"Then you should begin," Velika said. "We don't know if someone will come here, so we need to hurry. But who will take the poison?"

"Why don't you take it?" Hermione asked as she Transfigured a Dutch oven into a cauldron.

Velika sighed. "It would have no effect on me. And the poison, I'm sure, needs to be working as the person who ingests it gets the Horcrux."

"What do you mean, it won't have any effect?" Ginny asked.

"Just that. It won't have any effect. I am immune to all poisons," Velika said, turning away.

"That's ridiculous," Hermione said as she stirred her blood-red poison. "The only people immune to poison are vampires."

Harry looked at Velika warily. "Don't be silly, Harry," Ginny said. "Vampires are much too weak during the daytime to walk, let alone cast powerful spells and travel. Velika couldn't be a vampire."

Velika's upper lip curled slightly. "Yes," she said coolly. "I am not a vampire. And I do not wish to discuss the reasons why I am immune to poison. Now can we please decide who is going to do this?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_London, England_

"It's ready," Hermione said, pouring the poison into a small glass. "I'll begin making the antidote."

"I'll take the poison," Harry said after a long pause.

"You shouldn't," Velika observed, "because you are needed to destroy Voldemort. If something happens to you, we may as well give up because he will win this war."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I'll do it."

"No," Ron said. "Harry needs you. I'll take it."

Ginny stared at her brother with wide, frightened eyes. "No way, Ron," she cried.

Ron grabbed the poison from Hermione. "I'm taking it. That's final," he said quickly. "What do I need to do afterward?"

"Enter the cabinet and see what's inside," Velika said. "The poison should take effect as soon as you go in. It will be incredibly painful, Ron, but you _must_ get whatever is in there. The moment you do, send out green sparks with your wand and I will pull you out."

"It all sounds so simple," Hermione remarked, her face white.

"Except for the blood boiling part!" Ron said, attempting a laugh.

"It _is _simple," Velika said. "Yet completely characteristic of Voldemort. If I'm correct, the moment Ron picks up the Horcrux, the Blood-Boiling Poison will intensify. Voldemort must have thought that only the most intelligent of wizards would be capable of figuring out that taking the Blood-Boiling Potion would be the only way inside. Not very many wizards know how to make the potion, so that would be another precaution. And he must think that if a wizard or witch actually made it inside, he or she would be so overcome by the poison that escape would be impossible. I'm sure he never thought there would be others to pull the person out and immediately administer the antidote."

"That is absolutely crazy, but it makes total sense," Harry said grimly. "Only Voldemort could be so deviant."

"Except for the one who figured it out," Hermione said, looking at Velika with narrowed eyes as she stirred the antidote.

"You helped figure this out, Hermione, does that make you evil as well?" Velika snapped in return.

"All right, that's enough," Ron said quickly. "I'm going to do this before I lose my bloody nerve."

Ginny grabbed her brother and hugged him, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. "Ron, be careful," she said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Be careful, mate. Remember, we're here waiting for you."

Ron managed a weak smile. "The antidote ready yet, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her voice shaking with apprehension.

"Then here goes," Ron said, draining the glass in one gulp. "Here I go."

He walked into the cabinet and immediately disappeared. Only seconds later, the group outside heard him scream and shout with pain.

"Merlin," Ginny screamed, "I have to save him!" She tried to enter the cabinet but was thrown back by a magical barrier. The screaming and shouting continued, getting worse every second. Hermione stood holding the antidote, her face white. Harry stared at the cabinet, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were pale.

"It's taking too long!" Hermione cried. "We've got to bring him back, _now_!" She drew her wand, but Velika grabbed it from her.

"No!" Velika ordered. "Not until we see the sparks. He can do this, Hermione." They all waited for what seemed like an eternity, listening to Ron's horrible screams of pain. Suddenly, faint green sparks showed through the darkness of the cabinet. Velika jumped forward, her wand out. _"Accio Ron!"_ she cried.

Ginny screamed as Ron's almost lifeless, convulsing body came flying out of the cabinet. One of his hands clutched a small, golden cup, the other held his wand. Ron's skin bubbled and rippled all over every surface of his body, while his mouth was open in a shrill, ear-piercing scream. Hermione dumped the antidote down Ron's throat, and everyone in their group held their breaths, waiting for it to work. It wasn't long before the bubbles in Ron's skin subsided and he lay quietly on the floor.

"Ron?" Hermione asked fearfully, touching him on the cheek. His eyes didn't open.

"It will be a while before he wakes up," Velika said, taking the cup from his hand and examining it. "Let him sleep. He will be in incredible pain if he wakes up now."

"Should we take him to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked, clutching her brother's hand.

"No," Velika said, shaking her head. "He will be all right. Let's get him back to the Leaky Cauldron and put him to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been swamped with homework and kid problems. My newborn was in the hospital with a fever (freaked out mommy, anyone?) and my two year old is . . . well . . . two. Terrible twos! Potty training!! pulls hair out_

_**Chapter 19**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

"I can't believe you allowed him to do this!" Mrs. Weasley muttered as she patted Ron's pale cheek.

"He insisted, Mother," Ginny said with a grim smile. "I would have done it if he hadn't."

"I would have done it . . ." Harry began.

"We've gone through this before," Hermione said. "You're needed, Harry."

Velika rolled her eyes and walked out into the garden. It had been several days since they had recovered Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Smith home. She and Harry had destroyed the Horcrux the same way they had destroyed Voldemort's grandfather's pocket watch. Ron hadn't been healing as rapidly as the group hoped, so they brought him back to the Burrow to recuperate under Mrs. Weasley's care. It irritated Velika that they were wasting valuable time that could be spent searching for more Horcruxes.

She picked up a rock and examined it, her lip curling in a sneer as she recalled Hermione's tantrum when Velika had suggested leaving Ron at the Burrow while the others searched for another Horcrux. Velika shook her head and crushed the rock in her hand. She smiled as the dust fell to the ground. Her strength had tripled since she had absorbed the piece of Voldemort's soul that had been trapped inside the cup, as had other aspects of her power.

"What are you doing out here?" someone asked.

Velika turned quickly. It was Ginny. "Nothing, just thinking," Velika answered, smiling a little at the girl, the only one of the group she actually sort of liked.

"I'm bored," Ginny said, sitting on the grass.

Velika joined her. "So am I. I want to leave."

Ginny nodded. "The sooner all this is over, the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

"You want to marry Harry as soon as possible?" Even as she said the words, Velika felt a sense of doubt radiating from Ginny.

"Yes, I suppose."

"You can tell me the truth," Velika said calmly, looking over at Ginny, who was staring up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you think."

Ginny was silent for a long moment. "I don't want to marry Harry."

"I didn't think so."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

Ginny smiled. "You are an amazing witch."

Velika laughed. "Thank you."

Ginny looked back up at the sky. "I don't think Harry and I are right for each other. I've always had this little doubt since he broke up with me after Dumbledore died. But when we got back together . . . I couldn't help it. I had to be his."

"Like a habit you just can't break?"

Surprised, Ginny nodded. "Exactly like that. And now that we've been spending all this time together, I . . . I just know for sure now, that I can't marry him. I love him more like a brother than a lover."

"That's gross," Velika said, her eyebrow raised, reminding Ginny of the fact that Velika could hear the two making love every night since they had begun traveling together.

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I suppose it is." She was quiet for a long minute before speaking again. "It's just that . . ."

"Harry is too _good_," Velika answered.

"Right again," Ginny said. "I want someone . . . someone with a little evil to them."

"How will you deal with this?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I can't believe I'm even talking to you about it."

"You can't talk to your mom," Velika answered. "Nor can you talk to Hermione or Ron, whose first loyalty is to their best friend."

"I'm Ron's sister!" Ginny cried.

"Yes."

Ginny was silent. "You're right."

"If you're still bored, Ginny, why don't we go to London and have a little fun?"

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Let's go to London. We can go clubhopping with Muggles," Velika said. "It's great fun."

"What about . . ."

"Who cares about them?" Velika asked. "They won't notice, not when they're obsessed with Ron."

Ginny grinned. "Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_London, England_

"I am having _so much fun!_"

Velika laughed at Ginny's vehemence and raised her glass of cranberry juice and vodka in a salute. "I told you this was fun." The two were at Euphoria, a Muggle club in the heart of London. It was the fourth club they had been to that night.

Ginny sank into a chair beside Velika. "I want another drink."

"Are you trying to consume a gallon of tequila?"

"Of course not!"

"Well all you need is a couple more shots, Gin, and that's where you'll be."

Ginny tossed her red hair, making several men turn to look at her. "I feel fine."

"You must have a hell of a tolerance for alcohol," Velika said teasingly.

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe." She beckoned to the waitress. "I'll have another shot of tequila, please. With lime."

Velika snickered. "You're being watched."

Ginny turned to see a young man staring at her. He was rather handsome, with a muscular body, dark brown eyes, and brown hair. "He's cute."

"You're taken, though."

"No one will know if I decide to have a little fun."

Velika raised her glass and toasted Ginny as the waitress set down a shot glass full of tequila in front of them. "He's coming this way."

Ginny smirked and downed her shot just as the man came to a stop beside her.

"How's it going, ladies?" he asked.

"Fine," Ginny answered, grinning. "Want to sit with us?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd want to dance," the man said.

Velika watched with a smile as Ginny nodded and followed the man out onto the dance floor. Moments later, a dark haired man took Ginny's empty chair.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Velika raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to dance."

"You thought wrong," Velika told him. The man looked annoyed. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to step out back with you for a while," Velika finished.

He grinned. "Then let's go."

The two stepped out back into a filthy alley. They could hear the sounds of other couples having sex behind Dumpsters and beside buildings. Almost immediately, the man grabbed Velika and began kissing her, his hands grasping a breast over her clothes. Velika slammed him against a wall and with a smirk, bit his throat. She began breathing heavily as the blood began gushing down her throat.

"Veli?" came a voice from behind her.

Velika turned quickly as the man sank to the ground, lifeless. Ginny stood behind her, arm in arm with the man she had been dancing with. Velika snarled and drew her wand, Obliviating the man's memory. "Ginny, what are you doing out here?"

Ginny looked from the dead man to Velika, her face pale. "You're a vampire!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_London, England_

"I can't believe this," Ginny mumbled as Velika herded her into the one of the rooms they had purchased at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just hear me out," Velika said wearily, closing the door behind her.

"I'm only here because I shouldn't go home this drunk," Ginny said, sinking into a chair.

Velika sat across from her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So I'm a vampire. It's not the end of the world, you know."

"You just killed someone!"

"I've killed lots of people! You would kill a Death Eater if you needed to, wouldn't you?"

Ginny sighed. "That's right, but that guy was _not_ a Death Eater."

"No, he was just a murderer and rapist."

"What?" Ginny asked, sitting up straight in shock.

"I can sense his thoughts. He would have raped me if I would have told him no. He has done it before, more than once, and killed three women who wouldn't stop screaming." Velika sighed. "I wouldn't have killed him otherwise."

Ginny looked confused. "Why didn't you just tell us you were a vampire? Wait . . . first explain why you can sense his thoughts. I've never heard of any vampire that could do that except . . ."

"Those who were born vampires? Yes. I was born a vampire," Velika said dryly. "And it's not something you just go up to someone and talk about."

"So . . . in a way, 'Mione was right about you."

Velika shrugged. "I suppose."

"I thought vampires were on Voldemort's side."

"I'm not."

"I'm glad you told me," Ginny said.

"I don't want the others to know."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "They'll understand."

"They don't trust me. This will just make it worse," Velika answered. "And I don't want to hear Hermione's I-told-you-sos."

Ginny giggled. "I wouldn't be able to stand them either."

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"I won't tell," Ginny promised. She stood up, yawning. "I'm going to go to bed."

Velika watched her leave before crawling under the covers. "You'd better not," she whispered. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about Ginny.

_Erzsebet smiled and stretched languidly before turning to stare down at the sleeping form of Lord Gaunt. She traced his spine with a fingernail, smirking as his back arched._

"_Erzsebet . . . you are insatiable," he whispered, turning to kiss her fingertips._

"_And you, my lord, are unparalleled in your lovemaking."_

_His eyebrow rose sharply. "How many do I have to compete against?"_

_She laughed. "Darling, there is no competition."_

"_I would like to spend more time here with you. My business can wait."_

"_Of course. My husband will not return for several months."_

_Lord Gaunt smiled. "I am glad of that." His fingers traced down her collarbone to a pale pink nipple. "What do you do to keep your skin so beautiful?"_

"_Would you really like to know, darling?"_

_He nodded. "I would."_

"_I bathe in blood."_

_Lord Gaunt stared for a moment. "Blood?"_

_Erzsebet laughed. "You said you wanted to know. Does this change things?"_

"_What sort of blood do you bathe in?"_

"_Virgin blood. Muggles, of course. I do not touch those of _our_ kind."_

_Lord Gaunt began to laugh cruelly. "My dear, I love you more and more every minute." He reached over and pulled her body close to his._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, England_

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Ginny and Velika walked in the front door.

"Oh ye Gods," Ginny mumbled, leaning back on the wall.

Velika slipped in behind the redhead and took a seat at the table calmly, although Mrs. Weasley's blazing, enraged gaze followed her in a death glare.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Velika, her tone seething angrily.

"We were out," Velika said dismissively.

"Out," Mrs. Weasley repeated.

Velika nodded.

"I'm of age now, Mum," Ginny said quickly. She cowered visibly as her mother turned on her.

"_I don't care how old you are so long as you live in this house during these times you tell me where you go!" _Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Sighing loudly, Velika got up and went upstairs to Ginny's room as Mrs. Weasley began her tirade. She wasn't shocked to find Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed, her arms crossed angrily.

"Great job. We've been worried. And Molly's been beside herself."

"Oh, so she's Molly now, eh?" Velika said with a sneer. "What'd Ron do, finally get the nerve to propose to you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Her hands fell into her lap, displaying the ruby engagement ring Ron had given her that night, when they couldn't find Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was sure that Ginny had been taken by Velika, who had to be a spy for Voldemort . . . on and on until she collapsed into hysterics. Ron gathered his courage and proposed to Hermione in front of his mother, just to focus her attention onto something else. It wasn't the beautiful, romantic moment Hermione had imagined . . . but she was touched he would sacrifice such a thing for his mother's sake.

Velika began to laugh. "Well . . . congratulations, I suppose."

"Where did you go with Ginevra?"

"If she wants to tell you, then let her do that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will."

"You underestimate Ginevra's power," Velika told her coldly. "All of you . . . even her own brothers . . . think of her as capable of nothing more than a few really good hexes. Even Harry thinks her witty, but certainly not intelligent. You assume too much. One day, she will hate you for it."

"You don't know anything about anything," Hermione snapped. "She's like a sister to me! She tells me everything!"

"Even everything that happened to her when Tom Riddle took her body prisoner?"

Hermione glared at her. "How dare you? That was too traumatic for her! She won't talk about that with anyone!"

Velika's lips curled into a slow smile. "If you say so."

"I do."

Ginny stormed into the room, her face as red as her hair. She didn't see Hermione at first, and directed her words to Velika. "I can't _believe _Mum sometimes! Ye Gods, living with _Voldemort _would probably be better! Maybe we should just . . ." Her gaze flew to her bed, where Hermione sat stone-faced.

"I'll talk to you later, Ginevra," Hermione said as she walked to the door. "When you've calmed down a bit. And I'm sure Harry would like to see you."

"Well he can just wait a fucking minute, okay?" Ginny snapped. "I want to take a shower!"

Hermione scowled and walked out, her eyes looking worried.

Velika watched Hermione go and chuckled as Ginny slammed her bathroom door.


End file.
